A Little Misunderstanding
by RiverLake
Summary: Sakura has a small misunderstanding with her beloved Syaoran... one-shot, please R&R! T-rate, just in case.


**FANFIC ANIME – A LITTLE MISUNDERSTANDING…**

_Sakura has a slight misunderstanding with Syaoran… one-shot._

**A/N: **_**I was really bored, so I thought I'd write this. Haha, enjoy!**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.**

Pretty auburn-haired Sakura Kinomoto opened her Netbook and logged onto her MSN the minute she had got home, showered and changed into fresh new clothes.

The second she'd signed in, Tomoyo opened a new chat box with her with the typical "Hey!"

_Tomoyo: Hey!_

_Sakura: Hey…_

_Tomoyo: I have news, 'Kura… you're not gonna like it._

The minute Tomoyo had typed that in, Sakura's lips curled downwards in frown.

_Tomoyo: I'll start from the start, shall I?_

_Sakura: If you want me to understand there's no other place to start from._

_Tomoyo: Haha. Anyway, first, Eriol just asked me out. _

Tomoyo added a blushing emoticon and Sakura put in a grin.

_Sakura: That's awesome! You better have accepted._

_Tomoyo: I did. And here comes the bad news. Sakura…after you left, Syaoran came, sat next to me and asked, "So have you answered yes to Eriol yet?" and I said yes. Then he sighed. "Oh. I thought you'd be better off with me. Ah well," and he walked off._

The information hit Sakura like a nuclear bomb. Her boyfriend talked in riddles occassionally but by far that had to be the simplest one. She was silent for a moment until her mind could no longer deny the fact that Syaoran had a crush on her best friend. She'd been played.

_Sakura: …well, I never thought I'd say this, but what an ass. I thought he could be faithful… _

_Tomoyo: Oh, Sakura…I'm so sorry, I honestly didn't know that he did._

_Sakura: No, don't apologize. It's not your fault. I'm breaking up with him tomorrow._

_Tomoyo: NO! Sakura, no! He doesn't know I told you, and it's not really confirmed yet…_

_Sakura: Tomoyo, stop denying what's in front of you staring you in the face!_

_Tomoyo: And you stop convincing yourself that you've been played! _

_Sakura: … Alright. I'll keep my mouth shut, for you. But if he asks, then I'm coming clean. Deal?_

_Tomoyo: Okay. I have to go now. See you tomorrow, ne?_

_Sakura: Yup. Bye._

Sakura closed the chatbox and leaned back in her chair. "I thought you loved me, Syaoran," she murmured sadly. She clenched her trembling fist, but as hard as she tried, one lone tear managed to leak from her eye and roll down her cheek. Then they all came.

She drew her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on them. She had been through a broken heart before when her previous boyfriend had left her for another girl. That was a couple of months earlier but she had gotten over it. Now, however, the pain was returning. She'd thought that with Syaoran – her best friend since first grade – wouldn't crush her.

Well…she was wrong…again.

That night, after having a silent dinner with her brother, Touya, she cried herself to sleep. Painful memories washed over her like a colossal tidal wave. When she slept, she dreamt of Syaoran. Yes, that was her unending pain.

_**The next day…**_

Sakura walked to school as usual with sore eyes. She sat on the bench beneath the cherry blossom tree and waited for Tomoyo to come while watching different scenes in front of her. Majority was boyfriends going to their girlfriends, greeting them with kisses and hugs before walking off hand in hand. She turned away from these, not wanting to make her pain worse than it already was.

That morning, Syaoran came before Tomoyo did, so she had no chance to hide somewhere. He came up to her, sat next to her and pecked her on the cheek. She wanted to slap him hard and yell at him, but surpressed it, thinking of Tomoyo.

Forcing a smile, she said, "Hey, Syao."

He looked at her carefully and abruptly noticed her red-rimmed eyes. "What's with the sore eyes, Sakura?" he asked cautiously. "You okay?"

Again, she wanted to yell at him but stopped herself just in time. "Yup, I'm just fine," she answered with a little more enthusiasm than wanted. "Just had bad dreams last night."

"Oh?" Syaoran asked with a raised eyebrow. "About what?"

Sakura was saved from lying to him by Tomoyo's arrival. A black car pulled up in front of them and she climbed out of the car, smiling at her. Sakura excused herself from Syaoran rather happily and skipped over to her best friend, walking off to the entrance together.

Syaoran shrugged, then followed them.

Sakura made the mistake of not talking to Syaoran and avoiding him. During their recess, he pulled her aside, out of the canteen and into the school gardens. "Alright, Sakura," he said. "Spill. You are most definitely _not _okay! You've been avoiding me… what did I do?"

Remembering her deal with Tomoyo, Sakura came clean. "Alright, you got me, Syaoran. I'm coming clean." With one swift movement she raised her hand and slapped her boyfriend across the face. "How long did you think you could keep that secret from me?" she asked, tears threatening to overcome the barrier she created.

Syaoran was rather stunned for a moment. "What are you talking about?" he asked, rubbing his cheek where Sakura had struck him. Already there was a mark.

"Don't play coy with me," she said angrily. "I know you talk in riddles sometimes, but _I thought you'd be better off with me_? That has got to be your simplest one yet!"

Syaoran's face fell as he finally realized what she was talking about. "So you heard. Sakura, give me some time to explain…" he laid his hand on her shoulder, but she had grabbed it and flung it away.

"NO!" she almost shrieked. "You listen to me! I thought I could trust you, I thought you could be faithful, but no. I was just played. Syaoran, I thought…I thought you loved me."

"I do, Sakura!" he said.

"Really?" she asked sarcastically. "Yea, right! Now I understand why you've been distant these past few days – 'cause all this time, you've been using me to get to Tomoyo."

Syaoran's jaw dropped.

"You know, I actually should thank you," Sakura went on. "So thanks. For proving to me that I can't trust you, or anyone else for that matter. Thanks for making me realize that, Syaoran." She opened her mouth to say something else, then closed it as she decided against it and turned her back on him.

He stood there, stunned for another moment before running going after her. "Sakura, wait!"

She didn't.

"Sakura, just give me some time to explain!" he shouted after her. "Just a minute, that's all I'm asking for!"

She walked on, but finally she answered. "Why? So you can tell me more crap? Ha. No way." Her pace sped up.

Syaoran sighed, and Sakura stopped. That simple exhale held so much emotion. "Fine," he said finally. "If you don't wanna listen, fine. I just thought you would."

He turned the second Sakura looked over her shoulder. She wanted to follow him, to give him the minute he wanted, but another voice spoke from inside her. _Follow him? _ it said incredulously. _Follow that jerk who just broke your heart? _

Syaoran's voice sliced through it. "Why won't you just hear me out?" he murmured softly to himself. He thought he was out of earshot of Sakura, but he was wrong.

Sakura went over to him and stopped him in his tracks by laying her hand on his shoulder. Slowly, she steered him around. "One minute," she said. "Just one, so you can explain."

Syaoran gazed at her gorgeous face, then sighed. "Do you know why I said that to Tomoyo, Sakura? Because I wanted to get back at Eriol," he answered his own question. "He has his eye on another girl in class, he asked Tomoyo out because it was a bet! I got pissed off because I knew she was gonna get hurt, so I said that to her in hopes that it would throw off Eriol with him knowing that he can't compete with me. That's all."

There was an awkward silence between them before Syaoran spoke again. "I love you, Sakura. You've no idea how much. But if you don't wanna believe me, then fine." His eyes downcast, he walked shrugged off her hand and turned his back on her again.

Sakura stood there, staring at his back before she ran to him, and stood in front of him. He looked surprised, even more when she threw her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder. "Syaoran, I'm so sorry! I love you so much. It's just that I've been through a broken heart before and I didn't wanna go through it again, that's why I reacted like that and I'm so sorry!" The words spilled out of her mouth in a rush, and Syaoran laughed.

He slowly pulled her away from him and smiled at her, wiping away her tears with his finger. "I forgive you, Sakura," he said kindly, embracing her. "And I'm sorry too. I acted rashly. I love you."

And he claimed her lips with his in an apologetic kiss.


End file.
